


someones gotta change (is it me?)

by sarahjhutch



Series: i only wanted your love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Training, simulations, tags are stupid and im bad at them, theres Larry there if you squint really hard, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjhutch/pseuds/sarahjhutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little drabble about the boys being mutants, zayn is having a hard time learning to control his abilities and gets really sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	someones gotta change (is it me?)

“Zayn, watch where you fucking shoot those things!” Louis’ shrill voice rips through the air as he slams his hand onto the button on the wall and the simulation ripples, shutting off. Zayn cringes and backs up several steps, shoving his hands back into his pockets, curling them into tight fists.

They’re in the middle of a training simulation and Zayn had accidentally shot a stream of fire in Louis’ direction, miscalculating where it would end up. His original target had been one of the simulations, but he was bad at long distance shots.

He looked as though he was about to cry, his hands shoved into his sweater and his head bowed like a child’s. 

“Louis, shut up for a minute.” Liam scolds, grabbing Louis’ ankle and yanking him back towards the ground. Louis struggles but finally gives into Liam’s strength, huffing and pouting as Liam scolds him for being mean to Zayn. 

Harry appears next to him, crossing the distance from the other side of the room in a matter of seconds. He talks in a whisper, asking Zayn politely to concentrate more, and maybe give up the long distance shots for a while. It doesn’t go over well however with Zayn, and he yells in Harry’s face, his eyes on fire.

“All you guys ever do is fucking get mad at me all the goddamn time! I’m fucking sorry I suck, I’m just trying to help!” His words drip acid but his voice cracks on the ‘sorry’ and the boys, even Louis, have the decency to look ashamed. 

Niall appears at the moment, literally out of thin air, next to Zayn and gently throws his arm around his shoulder, leading him out of the simulation chamber. 

“Z, you shouldn’t let them get to you.” Niall says, his voice like melted chocolate, sweet and warm.

Zayn’s words fail him then and he starts to cry, his fists balled up over his eyes as his bottom lip quivers. Without a word Niall wraps him in his arm, drawing him flush to his chest as he gently pets his hair and kisses him temple.

“You’re the newest mutant we have, and I know how hard it is at the beginning”, Niall starts, his voice soft and reasoning, “control is hard, it took me ages to learn how to control my force fields.” Zayn sniffles and Niall practically coo’s at him. 

“One time I even used a force field on Si by accident, knocked him over his desk and into the blackboard.” Zayn giggles at that and Niall smiles into his hair.

“Promise me you won’t give up?” Niall asks and Zayn nods into his chest.

Zayn is happy he’s found a friend at the academy, someone who wont criticize him or pity him. Someone who smells like fall, and whose smile can light up a whole room. He’s lucky to have found Niall in all the chaos and confusion.


End file.
